The invention relates to packaging for transporting and handling large anti-friction bearings, said packaging including a lower part and an upper part, which can be stacked one inside the other and which define a region for receiving at least one large anti-friction bearing between them. In the sense of the invention, the term large anti-friction roller is interpreted such that it also includes its bearing components, such as, for example, a bearing inner ring or a bearing outer ring. However, the invention appears to be applicable also for completely different kinds of rotationally symmetric parts.
Those skilled in the art understand that large anti-friction bearings include bearing units with a diameter approximately in the range between 360 and 610 mm. Due to these large dimensions, bearing weights of 30 kg and more are produced. It is obvious that such large anti-friction rollers must be packaged for transport accordingly, in order to be able to handle them safely.
In connection with this, it is generally known that such bearings are packaged in wooden boxes, wherein the anti-friction bearing is either wrapped with plastic straps or protected with the help of bags and corrugated cardboard before being inserted into the box. This type of packaging, however, requires complicated packaging means preparation and is therefore expensive. For example, the winding process is very time intensive. In addition, the wooden boxes are adapted to the appropriate outer dimensions of the large anti-friction bearing and a lot of cushioning material is used accordingly, which in turn must be disposed of.
From the German Design Patent Applications No. 401 07 626, 401 07 641, 401 07 642, 402 03 397, containers for bearings and their parts have become known, which consist of a lower part and an upper part. Both parts can be stacked one inside the other and define a space for receiving the large anti-friction bearing between them.
It is disadvantageous that such bearing containers always have to be adapted to the bearing size that is used. This is realized in that inserts that hold the bearing are provided in the bearing container. These inserts are adapted to the corresponding bearing sizes. Consequently, the bearing manufacturer must keep a plurality of differently dimensioned inserts in storage, which in turn puts an unnecessary load on the entire packaging in terms of costs.